Ormancılık ve stewardship kavramı
Ormancılık, ormanların ve ormanla ilişkili doğal kaynakların idaresi ağaçlandırma faaliyetleri ve bu faaliyetlerin yapılabilmesi için gerekli olan altyapı hizmetlerinin gerçekleştirildiği bir bilim dalı ve yönetim sanatıdır. Ormancılığın ana hedefi doğal kaynaklar ve hizmetlerin sürdürülebilirliğini sağlayacak sistemlerin oluşturulması ve geliştirilmesidir. Ormancılık: türkçe anlamı 1. orman işi ile uğraşma. 2. ormana değer verme anlayışı. 3. ormanların yetiştirilmesi ve bakımını konu alan çalışma alanı. Ormancılık türkçe ingilizcesi 1. n. forestry 2. silviculture 3. sylviculture 4. woodcraft Ormancılık türkçe fransızcası 1. sylviculture la Ormancılık türkçe almancası 1. n. Waldwirtschaft Stewardship is an ethic that embodies the responsible planning and management of resources. The concepts of stewardship can be applied to the environment,Chapin, F. Stuart III, Gary P. Kofinas, and Carl Folke (eds). 2009. Principles of Ecosystem Stewardship: Resilience-Based Natural Resource Management in a Changing World. Springer. ISBN 978-0387730325.Hendee, John C. and Chad P. Dawson. 2002. Wilderness Management: Stewardship and Protection of Resources and Values (3rd Edition). Fulcrum Publishing. ISBN 978-1555918552. economics,Peter Block, Peter. 2013. Stewardship: Choosing Service Over Self-Interest (2nd Edition). Berrett-Koehler Publishers. ISBN 978-1609948221.Curtis, Gregory. 2012. The Stewardship of Wealth, + Website: Successful Private Wealth Management for Investors and Their Advisors. Wiley. ISBN 978-1118321867. health,Robinson, Joe Sam, M. Sami Walid, Aaron C. M. Barth (Editors). 2012. Toward Healthcare Resource Stewardship: Health Care Issues, Costs, and Access. Nova Science. ISBN 978-1621001829. property,Meidenger, Errol E. 1998. Laws and Institutions in Cross-Boundary Stewardship. pp. 87-110 In: Knight, Richard L., and Peter Landres (Editors). Stewardship Across Boundaries. Island Press. ISBN 978-1559635158. information ,National Academy of Sciences Committee on Ensuring the Utility and Integrity of Research Data in a Digital Age. 2009. Ensuring the Integrity, Accessibility, and Stewardship of Research Data in the Digital Age. National Academies Press. ISBN 9780309147828. theology,Van Dyke, Fred. 2008. Conservation Biology: Foundations, Concepts, Applications (2nd Edition). Springer. pp 39-48. ISBN 978-1402068904. etc. History of the term Stewardship was originally made up of the tasks of a domestic steward, from stīġ (house, hall) and weard, (ward, guard, guardian, keeper).American Heritage DictionaryOxford Online Dictionary Stewardship in the beginning referred to the household servant’s duties for bringing food and drink to the castle’s dining hall. Stewardship responsibilities were eventually expanded to include everything the domestic, service and management needs of the entire household. Commercial stewardship tends to the domestic and service requirements of passengers on ships, trains, airplanes or guests in restaurants. This concept of stewardship continues to be referenced within these specific categories. Stewardship is now generally recognized as the acceptance or assignment of responsibility to shepherd and safeguard the valuables of others. See also the definition in international standard ISO 20121 - Event sustainability management system - Requirements with guidance for use; par. 3.20: "responsibility for sustainable development shared by all those whose actions affect environmental performance. economic activity, and social progress, reflected as both a value and a practice by individuals, organisations. communities, and competent authorities." Türkçe tercümesi Stewardship sorumlu planlama ve kaynakların yönetimini somutlaştıran bir etik olduğunu idaresi kavramları ortamına uygulanabilir, ekonomi, sağlık, özelliği, bilgi ilimler-vs. Dönem Tarihi Stewardship aslında Stig (ev, salonu) ve weard, (koğuş, bekçi, vasi, kaleci) dan, bir iç steward görevleri oluşuyordu. için ev görevlisinin görevlerine atıfta başında Stewardshipkalenin yemek salonuna yiyecek ve içecek getiren. Stewardship sorumlulukları sonunda her şeyi tüm ev iç, hizmet ve yönetim ihtiyaçlarını kapsayacak şekilde genişletilmiştir. Ticari gözetim restoranlarda gemiler, tren ler, uçak lar veya misafirler üzerinde yolcu yerli ve hizmet gerekleri eğilimindedir. Emânetin Bu kavram bu özel kategoriler içinde başvurulan devam ediyor. Stewardship şimdi genellikle çobanlık ve diğerlerinin değerli eşyalarınızı korumak için sorumluluk kabul veya atama olarak kabul edilmektedir. Olay sürdürülebilirlik yönetim sistemi - - ayrıca uluslararası standart ISO 20.121 tanım için bakınız kullanımı için rehberlik ile Gereksinimleri; par. 3.20: ". Olan eylemler çevresel performansını etkileyen tüm kişiler tarafından paylaşılan sürdürülebilir kalkınma ekonomik faaliyet ve sosyal ilerleme için sorumluluk, bir değer ve bireyler, kuruluşlar tarafından bir uygulama olarak hem yansıyan topluluklar ve yetkili makamlara.." See also *Data steward * Environmental ethics *Environmental stewardship *Forest Stewardship Council *Geospatial Intelligence Stewardship *Marine Stewardship Council *Nuclear stockpile stewardship *Product stewardship *Safer Detergents Stewardship Initiative *Stewardship (theology) *Stewardship theory References External links *http://www.turkcebilgi.com/ormanc%C4%B1l%C4%B1k#bilgi *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stewardship Kategori:Ormancılık ve stewardship kavramı Kategori:Ormancılık kavramı Kategori:Stewardship kavramı